Authoring tools, such as one or more software programs, may be capable of including in a first object, such as by linking to and/or copying, one or more external objects, such as one or more image files, text files, and/or combinations thereof. In the case of one or more external object that have been copied into the first object, authoring tools may be further capable of modifying the copies of the one or more external objects such as by selecting a portion of the external object for display, for example.